This invention relates to high vacuum apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for processing precision quartz crystal resonators in ceramic flat pack enclosures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,836 entitled "Method for Processing Quartz Crystal Resonators", Erich Hafner, et al. which issued on Oct. 28, 1975, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed a plurality of processing steps for fabricating quartz crystal resonators in a high vacuum system, which steps included: cleaning the resonator parts to remove contaminants from the surface, baking the resonator parts at elevated temperatures to further remove adsorbed contaminants, plating electrodes on the crystal resonator and then sealing the parts together. This patent further outlines a high vacuum system for carrying out these processing steps. The present invention, accordingly, is directed but not limited to apparatus embodying such a processing system.